Unique Mew
by Crystal Character
Summary: Eight young pokemon are told why a forest was actually named after the Mews instead of the Celebis through an ancient tale about a purple Mew named Midnight who had unusual abilities even for a Mew just like her mother Luna, a white Mew. They left their home trying to escape from the evil forces who wanted to use their abilities for an evil plot
1. Chapter 1: Preperation

Unique Mew

Chapter 1: Preperation

The bored skitty with a big pink bow tied around her neck stared at the clock waiting for the paw to hit the two while constanly hearing the sound of clock go tick tock like a chatots tail...tick...tock...tick...

RIIIIIING!

The bell went off and so did the other pokemon as they ran out of the class room. Today was the last day of school and the first day of summer. The skitty slowly made her way to the door when her teacher called her "Soothe."

"Yes ." Soothe said as she walked over to her teacher.

"I just wanted to tell you to have a wondeful summer." she smiled.

"Thank you and you to bye." Soothe said as she was the last of he students to go out.

Soothe kept walking til she made it to the area where the buses were and not long before she got there three pokemon stepped in front of her. One was a gray cat with a long and springy tail. She also had a blue ribbon wrapped around her left ear. The one next to her was another cat except instead of standing of four legs like the gray one she stood on two with a pink skirt on and had an amulet on her forehead and the last one had three feather like tails sticking out from behind her with one long and one short ear and she too also had a yellow jewel in the middle of her forehead and had a long red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hi Gloria, Mimi, and Sly." Soothe greeted her friends.

"Hi." They all greeted back.

The four pokemon then headed for the bus.

When they got to there stop they began to conversate excitiedly.

"Oh I can't wait til we leave." Mimi the meowth said.

"Being in the Celebi Forest will be interesting." Sly the sneasel added.

"I think seeing the stars that deoxys watch over will be the best." Gloria the glameow sighed.

"Girls don't forget the main reason why we are going in the firt place." Soothe laughed at her day dreaming friends.

"We know we know." Sly said.

"Your sweet delcatty grandfather had invited us." Mimi twirled.

"Well then instead of standing around lets get going!" Gloria cheered.

"Right meet me at the enterance of the forest in an hour okay." Soothe said.

After that the group ran off to there respected homes to pack.

"I'm home!" Soothe sang as she entered the house.

"Welcome back dear." A beautiful delcatty with a pearl necklace on said as she came to greet her daughter.

"I'll be upstairs getting ready!" Soothe yelled as she swiftly ran up the stairs.

"Must be excited." a male voice said as a delcatty came from behind the mother. He has short orange scarf tied around his neck.

The skitty scurried around quickly shoving her stuff into a pink one strap bag. Including a brush, pillows, blankets, a ball, toothbrush, toothpaste, some perfume, and last but not least her favorite doll. It was a cat but not a skitty but because of its pink color Soothe named it Little Skitty. (The doll is not a pokemon of any sort just a cat that is pink.)

After she was sure she had everything she struggled down the stairs with stuffed pink bag.

"Do you need any help?" her father asked.

"No I got it ..whoa!" Soothe teetered and right before she could fall her father jumped over and grabbed the little skitty.

After putting her down he went to pick up her bag that wasn't a struggle for the bigger pokemon.

"Thanks." Soothe said lowering her head.

"It's okay dear we know your excited to visit your grandfather." Soothes mother said as she put some snacks in the already stuffed pink bag making it slightly heavier than before.

"Okay well I'm off bye bye!" Soothe said as she dashed off.

"Oh" she ran back and pushed her face in both her parents fur and ran off.

"Don't worry I'll make sure she gets there safe." Soothes father said noticing the worried look on his mates face.

Soothe ran as fast as she could with the heavy bag. Thinking of the fun trip made her run even faster but before she could really pick up speed she was lifted into the air.

Soothe looked up and saw her father. He continued to ran with out slowing down hold bothe Soothe and the pink bag. The sun was slowly begining to set. The sky was a calming mixer of orange, red, ad pink by the time they reached the forest enterance with Soothes friend already waiting.

"Good evening ." Mimi said.

"Hello ladies." said as he gently put his daughter down.

"Now don't get lost alright. the path leads straight to your grandfathers campsite." then licked soothes forehead and added "Please becareful."

"I will"

"Don't worry we'll watch over her." Sly said showing him a fury swipe.

nodded and bounded off. Without another word the girls all headed into the Celebi Forest.


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk In The Forest

Chapter Two: A Walk In The Forest

The four pokemon quietly walked the path that lead to their destination til Soothe broke the silence by tripping over a stick that lied in the pathway.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she hit the forest floor.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked as she helped the Skitty off of the ground.

"Clumsy as always." Sly shook her head.

"Didn't your father tell you to be more careful?" Gloria asked while looking around cautiously.

"I'm sorry." Soothe apologized as she kicked the stick she tripped over off of the path.

As they continued walking Sly suddenly stopped and sniffed the air then with out word ran deeper into the forest.

"Hey wait! Sly where are you going!? Came back!" Mimi called but before she could chase after the Sneasel a paw stopped her.

"Mimi wait." was all Gloria said.

Soothe looked at the dark forest that Sly disappeared into but not long after she disappeared they hear a faint cry.

"Is that Sly?" Soothe strained her ears pointing them in the direction her friend dissappeared. Then the sound got louder and much more clear.

"That's not Sly. It actually sounds like.." before Gloria could finish a ball of red-brown fur was flung onto the pathway.

"Aaaaaaah a Gastly!" both Soothe and Mimi screamed.

Gloria walked up to the ball and poked it til it stired. When Soothe and Mimi realized what it really was they blushed as they tried to smooth down their fur.

The red-brown ball of fur ended up being a six tailed fire fox.

"Vortex what are you doing here?" Soothe asked.

"If he's here then the other three shouldn't be far behind." Gloria sat there waiting as her blue eyes gazed into the dark forest.

A heart beat later four more pokemon come out onto the pathway. A purple cat with a forked tail came and sat next to Gloria and greeted her. "Long time no see." he said flatly.

"It sure has been Eoi." Gloria smiled deviously.

"Hey watch it!" a black dog barked.

"Wait for me!" a blue feline cried as he tried to keep up with the other pokemon.

"Look who I found stalking us." Sly hissed as she was the last one to appear.

"Hey why don't you call off your weasel!" the Poochyena growled.

"Come on Sly I'm sure they're here for a reason." Soothe meowed.

"Hmph." Sly backed off.

"So tell us why you were following us?" Gloria asked the Poochyena.

"How could you let a girl beat you Vortex?" the Poochyena ignored Gloria as he put his attention on the Vulpix.

"She was too fast Portal." Vortex answered as he stared licking the small wounds he got from the Sneasel.

"And Shino I thought I told to always paralayze your foes especially if they're fast." Portal continued as he then face the little Shinx.

"I was caught off guard but it won't happen again." Shino swore as he puffed out his chest and saluted the Poochyena

Gloria glared at Portal who then became paralyzed. "I don't like being ignored dog." Gloria said as she extended her claws.

"I'd like to see you try." the Espeons eyes began to glow with his jewel shining.

Even Mimi was about to join the fight with her fangs glowing as she readied a bite attack.

Shinos fur started to spark and in response his tail began glowing brightly.

"Wait! Wait!" Soothe kicked up some sand which had stopped everyone in their tracks.

Everyone started coughing temporarily stopping their attacks. When the sand cloud cleared Soothe immedaintly began to speak.

"Look Portal we don't want any trouble so will just be on our way." Soothe was motioning her friends over with her tail when she tripped over a rock.

"Looks like you'll still as clumsy as ever." the Poochyena laughed. "Well we gotta go anyway see ya." Portal ran off with his friends right on his tail. The girls didn't see which direction they went since most of their attention was on Soothe.

Soothe didn't want to hold them up any more and jumped up shaking the dirt from her fur. Then she turned and smiled saying "Onward."

I wanted to put this chapter in so that you'd know who the other four pokemon were.


	3. Chapter 3: The Purple Legend

Chapter Three: The Purple Legend

Okay sorry it took two chapters just to get to the main part of the story but well one you shouldn't rush a good story and two I made this story when I was little and thats how the story started off.

"We made it out of the creepy forest yay!" Mimi purred as she ran out of the forest and into the camp site.

"Finally" Sly grumbled.

"Grandpa!" Soothe shouted as she jumped on her grandfather.

"Oh ho ho." the old Delcatty laughed.

"Hi my name is Gloria." the Glameow said as she bowed her head.

"Hello there little miss kitty. You can just call me Vio." the old Delcatty scratched vigorously and and Gloria saw a flea and stepped back.

"Hiya Vio!" Mimi over heard the conversation and came over.

"My name is Mimi." she said with her paws behind her back and she rocked back and forth.

"Well that's a beautiful name miss jewel." Vio smiled as he sat down so Soothe would slide off of his back.

"Hey how come she gets called Miss Jewel?" Gloria frowned.

"Hey Miss Peach who's that black pokemon over there. Is that a uh what are those pokemon called a again?" Vio said as he scratched his head.

"Oh thats my other friend Sly the Sneasel." Soothe said.

(Ignored again) Gloria thought.

"Oh that's right a Riolu!" Vio shouted.

Both Soothe and Mimi started rolling around laughing.

"Shes a Sneasel" Glorai tried to explain.

"No I know a Riolu when I see one." Vio was convenced Gloria just sighed.

"Oh Miss Riolu why don't you come over here with the rest of us." Vio called.

Sly stood there for a minute before deciding to join everyone else.

"Now wait here I gotta go tell the boys your here." Vio slowly got up but fell back the girls had to help him to his feet after that he was okay.

The girls sat quietly while they waited for Vio to come back. Soothe was playing with her tail, Sly was sharping her claws with a stick, Mimi was messing with her skirt, and Gloria tucked her paws under her as they waited.

Then finally Vio appeared with Portal, Vortex, Shino, and Eoi. The girls were shocked but didn't say anything except for Sly.

"Why are they here!?" Sly bared her fangs.

"Calm down weasel girl we were invited this time." Portal scoffed.

"Now now children settle down so I can tell you a story.

"Can you tell us one about the Celebi Forest?" Mimi asked sweetly.

"Oh ho ho ho" Vio laughed so much he started coughing.

"What's so funny?" Shino asked puzzled.

"Well not many pokemon know this but this forest was not named after the Celebis. In fact it was named after a the mews in honor of the Unique purple mew named Midnight." Vio answered.

"What!" all heads turned towards the old pokemon.

Eoi dropped the rock he was levitating, Vortex and Portal were digging holes for some reason, and Sly wasn't even really listening. The rest were alreadt focused on Vio.

"Okay now if you want to hear the legend then all of you should gather around and get comfertable for this is quite a long story ahem many centuries ago two oddly colored Mews were on their way to a new home...

"Come now darling we're almost there." a white Mew said as she pulled her daughter along.

"Where are we going?" a purple Mew wondered glancing back at there old home.

There have always been more than one Mew in the world of pokemon but they all lived on an invisable floating island that travels all over the pokemon world. That is why it seemed like Mew could be in two places at once. There are still many things that we don't know about the Mew species.

Now the mother and daughter traveled very far only stopping to rest and eat. Days became weeks and weeks became months til finally they made it the far side of the island.

"Mama how much farther I can barely fly." the young Mew whined.

"Don't worry my dear Midnight we are here." her mother annouced.

Midnight eyes widened as she took in the amazing scenery. Back at their old home there was mostly sand and rocks with little oases here and there. It would have made a perfect home for ground, rock, and steel pokemon but not really Mews or any other pokemon for that matter.

They did pass some trees along the way but it was either too wet or too dark to live there.

There infront of Midnight were huge trees that seemed like they were welcoming them with their branches out streched. Past the trees was a path that lead to a giant waterfall and all around it were busy Mews going from here to there.

Midnight had never seen so many Mews in her life. The green grass danced in the wind along side the beautiful flowers and all the berries looked sweet enough to eat. Just thinking about them made Midnights mouth water.

"Well what are you just floating there for come on." Midnights mother flew towards the Mew paradise with Midnight right behind her.

As they flew further into the village Midnight saw little huts made of earth and every single one had there own unique decorations.

"Mother what are those things on the huts?" Midnight didn't take her eyes off of the beautiful earth homes.

"Some of them are sea shells. Some are crystals from caves." Luna looked at the huts and she was just as amazed as her daughter. She took in the beautiful sight of the different decorated homes.

"Wow some of them even have evolution stones." Luna didn't realize she had made her way over to get a better look.

"Why would a Mew need an evolution stone?" Midnight was taught that Mews were already complete as pokemon which was why they didn't need to evolve like the pokemon of the surface world.

"I guess they just wanted them for decoration." the white Mew then began looking for something.

"Where did they get all that stuff from anyway?" the curious Mew had picked up a little twisted spoon that lied on the ground. She looked around but no Mew claimed it so she took it with her.

"Probably when they left the island to visit the surface world, they must've gotten souviners." Luna said still examining the huts.

"Mama" Midnight floated closer to her mother. All the Mews started turning their heads when they noticed the oddly colored Mews. The only known special color Mew where the blue Mews but they keep to themselves on a secret part of the island.

Luna kept looking around til she spotted a little earth hut that was almost completely hidden by the trees and bushes that surrounded it. Without waiting she took off for it. It didn't take long for Midnight to catch on.

She was right behind her mother trying to escape the curious stares of the other Mews. When the hut came into full view Midnights tail dropped.

"We're not living here are we?"

"Of course we are." her mother answered as she went inside.

Midnight turned back to look at the beautifully decorated huts they had just saw then sighed and followed her mother.

"This place looks so sad." the young Mew looked around and surpisingly there were no Spinarak webs but then again only Mews lived on the island. The place was just empty and dull.

"You know everyone's home started off like this but their hard work brought the life to their homes. We just have to do the same thing." if there was one thing about Luna that made her special it was the way she saw the good in things before anyone else could.

A question popped up in Midnights mind as she was listening to her mother "Have you ever been here before?"

"When I was younger. My family and I lived in this hut." not wanting to go into any further explanation "Midnight why don't you look around for some stones that we could use." not waiting for an answer she lightly pushed her daughter out of the hut.

Midnight sighed and started searching for stones while tighly holding the spoon she had tied around her neck. She didn't know why but the spoon filled her with energy.

As Midnight searched she didn't notice the black figure watching her from above.


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Mew

Chapter Four: The Black Mew

The first few days of living in the Mew paradise which Midnight later found out was called Unique Village. Their home was becoming more alive with every passing day.

After a few days they had settled in. Luna had some news to share with her daughter.

"Midnight guess what your going to be doing starting tomorrow?" she smiled as she served dinner.

"Is it exploring a new cave?" Midnight hoped. She enjoyed looking for sparkling jewels.

"Nope, your going to be exploring a school instead." the thought just made Luna smile.

While Midnight on the other hand dropped her ears.

"Why the Ponyta face?" Luna asked.

"Well it's just that I'll be the only purple Mew there. I know everyone will either laugh at me or stare in disgust." Midnight trembled at the thought.

Luna shook her head than started laughing "My dear this place isn't called Unique Village for nothing. Don't worry these Mews are not all that bad just curious. Have you forgotten? I was born here so I should know."

"I believe you Mama." Midnight was still unsure but she loved her mother and she knew her mother would never lie to her.

Luna and Midnight had eaten their dinner and went to bed. Midnight had suggested making more rooms so now the hut had much more space. Midnight jumped into her nest and stared out the window looking at the bright full moon.

Then something flew really fast across the sky but Midnight couldn't tell what it was. It looked like it could have been a Mew but it seemed much bigger than a Mew.

(This village really is unique.) she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Midnight... Midnight... wake up dear.

Midnight rolled over not wanting to get up. The sweet voice called again and this time Midnight felt a warm comferting touch.

She finally opened her moon yellow eyes to see her mother floating over her.

"Time to get up dear." Luna brushed back the curled bang from Midnights eyes.

The purple Mew slowly got up and made her way to the well that was on the side of their home. With the help of her mother she washed the sleep from her face. In response her body started to feel lighter.

After breakfast Midnight said good bye to her mother and flew out the door with her special twisted spoon hanging from the Spinarak silk necklace her mother got from a merchant, who often visited the surface world.

Midnight had been all over the village so she knew where the school was. She saw many young pink Mews heading in the same direction.

She felt alittle out of place not only because she was the only Mew of her color but every other Mew seemed to be going in pairs and almost as if Jirachi had heard her wish somepokemon grabbed her paw.

The Pokemon pulled her along really fast swerving through the Mews. They were moving so fast that Midnight couldn't get a good look of the Pokemon. It wasn't until they made it to the school that Midnight was able to see the Pokemon she realized was a Mew.

His black fur made him stand out just as much as Midnight but the other Mews seemed to look at him as if he were a regular pink Mew. Midnight froze as his red eyes gazed into hers. Swaying his long tail that spiked out alittle.

"Um... hi." Midnight shuddered as he smiled showing his fangs.

"I've never seen you before." he said moving his spikey bangs from his eyes.

"I'm kinda new." Midnight felt like thousands of Butterfree were flying around in her stomach.

She was so happy that she got to meet another Mew like her.

"My name is Shadow." the black Mew said as he put his paws in the pockets of his hoodie.

Midnight blushed and she wasn't sure why. "Hellooo?" Shadow waved his paw trying to get Midnights attention.

"Wha?"

"Are you gonna give me your name or what?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"Oh I'm..."

"Come on you're not shy are you?" Shadow said as he caressed her face.

Before she even thought about what she was going to say another Mew come in between them. She was a pink Mew like everyone else but she had a beauty mark under her eye.

"Hi Shadow sweetie." she greeted while pushing the multiple curled bangs out of her face.

"What do you want Violet?" Shadow asked as he turned over on his back with his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean? We always fly to school together." the pink Mew pulled Shadow along with her.

Violet glared at Midnight as she left with Shadow who just let her pull him along. Midnight watched as they disappeared into the crowd of Mews.

"So she has returned." a shadowy figure said as he sat in his office, red eyes glowing.


	5. Chapter 5: Phase One

Chapter Five: Phase One

"So what is the name of the move that allows you to become any Pokemon, Miss Midnight?".

"Transform?".

"Correct. Now that is the move that we will be practicing today.".

Midnights paw shot up "Yes Miss Midnight?".

"Transform requires a clear vision of another Pokemon in order for it to successfully work and so my question is how are we going to do that if Mews only inhabit this place?"

There was a pause then everyone started laughing. Even Shadow was laughing. Violet seemed to laugh the loudest. This was the third time that she had been laughed at ever since she had been to the school.

"Quiet down children!" the teacher did not tolerate teasing. The penalties for that were far worse then being disruptive.

"My dear do not worry we will show you first. Mister Shadow will you come here please."

Shadow slid his tail a along Midnights neck as he passed by her.

"Will you please help me demonstrate to Miss Midnight the Transform technique?"

"Of course Ms. Pinku" he said as he pushed his bangs out of his face.

Ms. Pinku had left the room and came back with another Pokemon but it looked nothing like a Mew. It was yellow with brown stripes across its back and it had red cheeks with a lightningbolt shaped tail.

"What is that!?" Midnight knew there were other Pokemon species in the world but she had never seen any other Pokemon besides Mews.

"This Pokemon is called a Pikachu but it is a fake."

"What makes it fake it looks real to me." the purple Mew floated closer to get a better look at the "Pikachu".

"Our scientests have developed a way to create a unique type of Pokemon. They're kinda like clones but they don't need things like food and water to live."

Shadow flipped higher into the air and when he came back down he looked exactly like the yellow Pokemon. The only thing that remained of his original form were his burning red eyes.

The class all clapped, the girls clapped even louder for him.

"Pikachu!" he winked.

The girls screamed and the boys turned away some rolling their eyes others sighing.

"Do you get it now Miss Midnight?"

She nodded as she readied herself.

(Okay I can do this.) Midnight thought.

Midnight jumped into the air just as Shadow did landing in her new body.

(I did it!)

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Huh?" she looked around and everyone was either laughing or looking at her with wierd expressions on their faces.

Shadow still in his Pikachu form twitched his ears but didn't really say anything.

Midnight jumped off the desk and ran over to the mirror that was against the wall. She had the form right but there in the mirror was a purple Pikachu staring back at her.

Tears began building up as the laughing got louder.

"I've never seen a purple Pikachu before." one student said.

"Must be a new species." another laughed.

Midnight changed back and slowly made her way to her seat. Shadow also made his way to his spot changing back.

The laughing continued til the teacher picked up the students with her Psychic and dropped them in their seats silencing the class.

After class was over Midnight tried to fly out of the room as fast as she could but when she made it to the hallway she ran into some of the Mews from her class.

"Hey I know what could help you."

"Really?" she expected an insult but they seemed kind.

"You should turn into a Muk. Then being purple will be normal of once." the Mews laughed as they flew away.

"I should've known." Midnight made her way to the exit ears drooping and tail dragging across the floor.

"Mama I'm back."

Luna didn't need to ask when she saw how miserable her daughter looked.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No it's no different from the first day or the day after that or the day after that." Midnight went to her room and dropped into her bed falling asleep.

Midnight woke up hearing something outside her window. She crawled over to look outside but saw nothing but the moon and the stars. Something glistened in the bushes. She squinted her eyes but whatever was in the bushes disappeared.

Midnight shrugged it off as she layed back down.

"Hi"

"Aaaaah!" she rolled out of her bed hitting the floor with a thud.

Picking herself up she turned to see if her mother was coming but noone came.

"What are you doing here? Can't your teasing what until tomorrow?" she said rubbing her head.

"I didn't come for that."

"Then what do you want?" she growled.

"For you to come hang out with me."

"What why?"

"Look are you coming or not?" he asked impatiantly

"Okay Shadow." she looked back one more time before she flew out of the window into the starry night.

"Who are you looking for?" Shadow asked pushing his bangs out of his face.

"She can't be far behind."

"Are you talking about Violet? She isn't here. That's the whole reason why I visited you a night."

"Why did you anyway?"

"You ask alot of questions don't you?"

Midnight just frowned.

"Okay if you must know." he flew towards her til they were inches from each others face "I wanted to see you.".

She blushed and her heart started beating faster. Quickly she pushed him away.

(She is not going to make this easy.) he thought crossing his arms.

"Look I wanted to apologize about today.".

"What for it's not like you really did anything and where are we going?"

"Oh it's a surprise." he said motioning her to follow.

They ended up at what looked like a secret garden. Though she had been all over the village she had never seen this place before.

"What is this place?"

"It's my secret hang out. Your actually the first and only Pokemon that's seen this place other than me or course.

"It's beautiful."

"I know." Shadow said staring at her.

"This doesn't seem to fit your style though." she said looking at the flowers.

"Never judge a Pokemon by their appearance." he smiled showing his sharp fangs.

"Your right I'm sorry."

"Here come look at this." Shadow disappeared into the bushes.

Midnight followed and on the other side was a lake. She saw the black Mew sit down on the grass that surround the lake. She flew over and sat next to him careful not to get close.

Midnight was entranced by the starry water. All of a sudden she felt warmth and saw Shadow leaning against her, his twining his tail with hers.

She had never felt such happyness in her life. They sat there watching the scenery for awhile then Midnight dozed off.

It wasn't for long that she woke and the sky was still filled with stars.

(I guess I didn't sleep that long where am I anyway?) when her eyes opened completely she saw Shadow. He was carrying her somewhere.

She got off of him straighting her skirt.

"Have I nice nap?"

"Where were you taking me?" she asked.

"Come with me and you'll find out."

Shadow flew onward til he noticed Midnight going in the opposite direction.

"Midnight wait where are you going?" he asked catching up to the purple Pokemon.

"Home." as she continued on her way Shadow caught up pulling her towards him.

"All I wanted to do was spend some time alone with you. Is that too much to ask?" Shadow pulled her closer.

Midnight let him pull her even closer not knowing what to do. She did like him but something didn't seem right.

(This all feels like a dream. Shadow couldn't possibly have feelings for me. He always teases me yet everytime I see him my heart skips a beat. It's almost like I can't breath.)

His lips were inches from hers, "Stop!" Midnight broke free of his arms.

"I...I'm sorry but I have to go home." not waiting for a respones she quickly flew back home.

When she got back she fell into her bed heavy with thoughts she drifted off into the dream world.

Shadow looked at the direction Midnight flew off in. He floated there as if he was waiting for her to come back but she never did. Shadow headed back home and as he made his way in a tall figure was there waiting for him.

"She didn't come." Shadow looked away.

"You failed then?" the tall Pokemon said his voice booming.

"She's very cautious." Shadow anwsered.

"If she won't come quietly then we'll take her by force!"

"Yes father."


	6. Chapter 6:Nightmare

Chapter Six: Nightmare

Luna was floating along enjoying the scenery of her home. She looked back thinking she heard something but nothing was there.

She continued on down to the oasis. Once there Luna sat down feeling a faint life force that the plants gave off, sighing. Luna sat there for hours just thinking, not knowing that somepokemon was watching her.

Luna decided that it was time to head back and scooped up a bucket full of water.

FLASH!

A blinding light made her fling the bucket in atempt to shield her eyes. When the light faded Luna was surrounded. Not giving them any time Luna charged at one of her attackers sending them flying back with a powerful Psychic blast.

A blast of water it her from behind. Luna got up instantly and flew toward the big blue turtle Pokemon but before she could reach it the Pokemon withdrew inside its shell.

(Hmph coward.) Luna turned around just in time to dodge an Usarings Shadow Claw. Countering it with her Aura Spear sending the Ursaring crashing into the Staraptor. Cancling out its Steel Wing attack.

"Let's see how you do against another psychic Pokemon." as if out of the shadows a Gothitelle appeared.

Luna was far stronger than any psychic type Pokemon. Knowing special attacks won't do much damage to her she confidently flew towards the Gothitelle knocking her off of her feet with her tail. Then releasing a Thunderbolt.

"Aaaaaah!" the Gothitelle screamed hitting the ground.

Luna all of a sudden heard crying and followed the sound. When the dust cloud cleared she saw the psychic Pokemon with waterfalls of tears.

Being of a kind nature Luna couldn't help but fell sad for her. Then the Gothitelles eyes glowed lifting Luna up into the air only to slam her back down into the ground cracking it.

Luna looked up only to be greeted by multiple slaps. Laughing she picked up the white Mew again sending her into a rock.

With the thought of victory she went over to claim her prize stopping when she saw something coming out of the pile of rubble.

It was too late by the time she realized what it was, when the Shadowball hit her it exploded with dark energy.

Luna pushed away the rest of the rubble that concealed her. Before she could make her next move a vortex of fire ingulfed her.

"Ugh! So hot!" Luna tried to break free but her energy was slowly draining away.

After the flaming vortex subsided the plants that struggled to survive there were burnt to a crisp. Angered Luna caught the rocks that were thrown at her.

Using her Psychic attack she threw them back at the lava slug burying it.

Singed she dragged herself only to be caught off guard again.

"Aaaaaah!" Luna fell into the oasis.

As she climbed out she saw the Blastoise standing over her.

(If that wasn't a Withdraw.) Luna jumped back, her body weak from the previous attacks.

"How did you like my Skull Bash surprise?" he chuckled.

"You get stronger every day Tidalwave but not strong enough!" Lunas body glowed as she released a bolt of electricity paralyzing him.

"Hissss!"

Once her bolts of electricity were gone black smoke surrounded her.

"*Cough* *cough* ugh!" Luna felt like her life was being queezed out of her. When the smoke cleared it revealed a large purple cobra.

"Do you give up Misssss Luna?" he hissed.

"I guess you've forgotten about your type match ups." Lunas eyes started to glow, "Not so fast my psychic friend." the Arbok threw her into another Pokemons arms.

"You don't expect to hurt me do you?" the Pokemon laughed, his crystal eyes shining.

Luna knew she couldn't beat him so she just let him take her to their leader. The other Pokemon followed leaving the destroyed oasis behind.

"I see you've finally captured her." a onimous voice laughed.

"Don't you know it's against the Mew law to bring other Pokemon species here. Then again it's no surprise after all, you couldn't catch me let alone beat me on your own. You must be desprate." Luna huffed.

The Pokemon got up from his throne as he walked over to her. The other Pokemon cautiously stepped back leaving Lune helpless on the the floor. He picked her up by the neck before he spoke, "It's a little unusual for a Mew to be white don't you think?".

"Your no better Yokai, a Pokemon like you, there should have only been one. Your just a clone of a clone." Luna had still been tied up so she couldn't really move much and she knew better then to try and fight him.

"Here take her to the lab!" he said as he tossed her back at the other Pokemon.

When they brought her to the lab she was chained down. Yokai came in wearing a lab coat as he readied an odd looking machine. Once turned on it slowly began pulling her in.

"No you can't do this! Don't you undersand you will bring chaos to this world!" Luna screamed as she desprately tried to break free.

"Do you even know the meaning of my name?" he laughed.

A image of her daughter flashed in her mind.

(I can't let this happen.) Lunas body began glowing.

Yokai watched with interest.

As she glowed starry marks started appearing. Her body glowed so bright that it blinded everyone.

"Aaaaaaah!" once the light dimmed Luna had broken free of her chains.

Yokai stared as she slowly faded away.

"Where did she go?" Tidalwave scanned the room but there was no sign of the white Mew.

"She disappeared." the Staraptor said.

"She couldn't have gone far." Sableye grinned.

"You don't think that wasss Teleport do you?"

"Of course not Pokemon can only learn up to four moves at a time."

"So the rumors are true." Yokai smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"She is the legendary white Mew. Her oddly colored appearance isn't the only unique thing about her. Luna has the ability to learn more than one move at a time." he studied the remains of the machine.

(Every move that she uses is ten times stronger than any Pokemon could possibly imagen.)

"She was playing us the whole time. Heh clever Pokemon."

Once the light faded Luna found herself in a familiar area. Not wasting anytime she quickly headed home.

"Midnight my dear wake up."

"Wha? Mama what are you doing up so late? *Sniff* *sniff* and why do you smell like burnt flowers?"

"No time young one we must go." Luna picked up her daughter flying out of the house until she heard whispering.

Someone was calling her. She didn't want to in danger her daughter so she gently sat her down on a small patch of grass hidden by rocks. Midnight was to sleepy to really know what was going on so she fell asleep. Then Luna went to find the source of the voice. The voice didn't sound like any of the Pokemon who worked for Yokai.

"In here precious one." the voice was coming from a cavern not far from where Midnight was hidden.

"Who are you?" Luna called out into the cavern.

"My name is Pearl and I'm here to help you." the Mew said beckoning her.

"If you want to escape there is a place where Mews like you are welcomed."

"Where please tell me! I have a daughter and I will not allow her to live such a horrible life of running away! Not being able to live in a stable home!"

"Now calm yourself dear I'm not even sure if it's the same as it use to be. The blue Mews or the Aoi Nekos created that place as a paradise for Unique Mews such as yourself."

"I must take her there no matter what."

"Alright my child to find it you must head to the far side of the island, there you shall find what you are looking for." the old Mew rasped.

"Thank you Pearl." with that Luna flew out of the cavern picking up Midnight as she made her way towards salvation.

"Becareful my beloved Luna."

"Waaah!" Luna sat up looking around the dark room panting.

She heard Midnight flopping in her bed and went to see if she was alright. Luna quietly flew into her daughters room and saw her sleeping.

It looked like something was bothering her but there was no one else in the room. Yawning Luna went back to bed saying, "Only a nightmare.".


	7. Chapter 7: Phase Two

Chapter Seven: Phase Two

The purple Mew opened hers eyes as the sunshine woke her. After freshining up she made her way outside.

"Wait Midnight, aren't you forgetting something?" Luna asked tapping her paw on the ground.

"Hmmm, oh!" Midnight hugged her mother and in return she gave her a lick on the forehead.

"Bye." Midnight waved as she flew out the into the clear sky.

She already knew what she wanted to do that day as she made her way to the park.

Once there she found a nice quiet place hidden by some bushes. After she was sure she was alone she began focusing really hard on a flower that stood all on it's own.

Slowing her breathing and calming her mind she put her paws out towards the lone flower. It began to change, it started by shrinking. Then the flower closed back into a bud as it got smaller and smaller til finally it turn back into a tiny seed.

"Phew." Whenever she would use that power it would drain her completely. So she waited before using it again this time she was going to turn the seed back into a flower.

Focusing as she did before, her breath slow, and her mind clear she put her paw out towards the little seed willing it to grow.

She also use her Psychic powers to bury the seed back under the dirt. In an instant it sprouted growing taller. First the leaves, then the bud which bloomed back into it's original state.

"What are you doing?"

"Aaaah!" Midnight quckly turned around to find the black Mew watching her from above.

"Wha... what are you doing here!?" Midnight was terrafied hoping that he didn't see her.

"What are you freaking out for?"

(So he doesn't know which means he didn't see me.) Midnight quickly thought of another subject.

"So uh what are you up to today?" She asked slowly moving away from the flower.

"I came to hang out at the park like every other Mew."

Midnight flew away from the lone flower back out into the park, Shadow right behind her.

"Why are you following me!?" Midnight asked a little annoyed.

"What do you mean I was here before you." Shadow answered oblivious to her tone.

Shaking her head she descended not noticing the Mew infront of her.

"Ow!" Both Mews fell out of the air onto the ground.

"Hey watch it!" the Mew turned facing Midnight.

"Violet.".

Shadow turned around about to leave but Violet saw him, forgetting about Midnight she flew up to him.

"Hi my dear Shadow." Violet sang hugging him.

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Has this PURPLE Mew been bothering you?"

"More like he's been bothering me." Midnight muttered.

"Not really."

(I don't have time for this... Wait maybe this one can actually be of some use to me.) Shadow eyes fixed on Midnight as he grinned.

"Hey Violet I need to talk to you for a sec." Shadow managing to free himself from her grip motioning her to follow not that he had to.

Midnight watch curiously as the twosome left out of sight. She looked in their direction for a bit before deciding to follow.

(I know I shouldn't really be doing this but.. *sigh*.)

"No I will not let my curiousty get this best of me." Midnight turned back towards the park.

Not knowing that had she stay she would have known what the two were plotting against her.

"So here's what I want you to do. Midnight won't stop following me around if you don't stop her yourself and in order to do that you'll need to bring her here." he said pointing at the map that was spread out.

"Then what?" Violet couldn't wait.

"You may have to rough her up a bit so that she gets the picture."

"Please I could beat her with my paws tied behind my back." She huffed.

(Really, any Mew or psychic Pokemon for that matter can do that.) Not letting the words slip out of his mouth he nodded.

Midnight had already left the park on her way to the big waterfall she saw when she had first arrived at the village, quietly sitting there watching the water. That is until something glided down infront of her. She blinked before she picked up the note.

"Hmmmm what could she want?" Midnight looked up towards the sky.

Dear Midnight meet me at the Shadow Forest tonight. There is something I really need to talk to you about and don't worry it has nothing to do with your odd fur color.

Midnight read over the note again as she made her way to the meeting place. She knew something was up but she had something she wanted to ask that couldn't wait. Midnight arrived at her destination but know one was there. Not wanting to wait she turned around heading back.

"Your not going to leave before we got a chance to talk were you?"

"There is something I want to ask you." Midnight flew over to the pink Mew anxious to ask her question.

"Have you forgotten who called who? As a lady I should be allowed the chance to speak first."

(Then what does that make me?) Midnight thought.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you about Shadow." Violet said pushing her curled bangs from her face.

"What about him?"

(Is this really what she called me here in the middle of the night to talk to me about!?)

"You need to stay away from him. You know what as a matter of fact you will stay away from him! Got it!?"

"I can't believe this is what you called me for! Whatever I don't care!"

"Oh you will care after I'm through with you!"

A dark wave of energy shot out of Violets body in all directions hitting Midnight from the back. Instantly she realized what the meeting really was.

"I don't really like doing this but if it's a battle you want..." Midnights body started giving off a a shing glow a she strengthened her mind, "It's a fight you'll get!" when she released her energy the power from her Calm Mind made the Psychic attack stronger knocking Violet into a tree.

Midnight began focusing her mind again but this time Viiolet was ready.

"Your going with that old trick again? You must be really weak if you can't even fight me without assisting moves."

"What!? I can beat you without even trying!" Angered the purple Mew flew towads her, Violets Taunt had worked.

As Midnight put her paw out an Energy Ball shot out hitting Violet. Then... poof,

she turned into a puff of smoke before disappearing. Midnight scanned the forest but didn't see her anywhere.

"Ugh!" Midnight winced at the pain as Violet pulled her poisoned paws from her side.

Not letting the poison get to her she flew towards Violet, her tail swishing behind her turning solid. Violet moved to the side just in time to dodge the Iron Tail. The pink Mew pulled her head back breathing in then releasing an icy beam from her mouth. With nowhere but up Midnight twirled upward stopping behind Violet then smack her down with another Iron Tail attack.

Violet crashed into the ground. She looked up to see an Energy Ball heading her way. Inhaling air and exhaling a beam of ice she destoryed the Energy Ball causing an explosion.

"Wha!?" Luna woke up feeling the earth shake.

"What was that?" Luna got out of bed to check on Midnight. As she went into her room she called her name "Midnight?" no answer.

Luna flew over to her empty bed sniffing for clues. She then looked out the window and in the distance she saw smoke. Quickly she flew out of the hut and into the night sky with nothing but the after effect of the explosion as her guide.

Knowing the explosion would distract Violet for a bit Midnight starting to focus again building up her mental strength.

Before the smoke cleared Violet appeared startling Midnight into shooting a powered up Energy Ball, Violets body glowed covering her in a rainbow colored light.

"Whoa!" Midnight moved back as the Violet reflected the Energy Ball back at her and it became even stronger. Coming at top speed the purple Mew knew she was in trouble but there was nothing else she could do.

"It may be crazy but it just might work and possibly weaken the attack a little."

With nothing to lose Midnight hardened her tail readying herself. As the ball of energy got closer Midnight spun with all her might hitting the attack directly causing another explosion.

"Hang in there Midnight Mamas coming." Luna had finally reached the forest but when the smoke cleared nothing but a few destoryed trees were left.

"You served your purpose well." the black Pokemon said as he picked up the purple Mew.

"W... wait where are you.. going?" Violet reached out for the his help but he just turned away leaving her behind.

"Finally Midnight your mine." Shadow laughed.

"Sh.. Shadow?" With the poison seeping deeper through out her body she could no longer keep her eyes open and the last thing she saw were his blood red eyes and sharp fangs glistening in the moon lite sky.

"Ma...ma..."


End file.
